A night locked out
by tintenstern
Summary: For the usxuk Spring Fever Fanwork-athon at livejournal. Prompt: "Nekotalia! England cat gets locked outside and ends up getting lost. Americat comes to his rescue and helps him home."


This is for the usxuk Spring Fever Fanwork-athon over at livejournal. The prompt was: _Nekotalia! England cat gets locked outside and ends up getting lost. Americat comes to his rescue and helps him home._

I hope it turned out alright u_u I couldn't remember all the names of the cats, so I just went with the nation's name and added cat or kitty. Also, fail!creativity on the names given to Englandcat and Americat by their owners. I used my own cats (or what I could remember of the ones who died) as inspiration for the characterization.

* * *

><p><strong>A night locked out<strong>

It had been a wonderful, warm and sunny day, so it was no wonder Englandcat stayed outside in the garden, taking his nap in the flowerbeds. But when it grew dark and he wanted to go back in the house, he was faced with a problem: the doors were closed and his owner didn't react to his meowing.

After several minutes and no success, Englandcat gave up and accepted his fate. He was hungry, so he had to go on the hunt. He'd go catch a mouse or something and then come back home in the hopes of being able to get inside.

At least, that was his plan. What he didn't expect was to get lost on the way. To top things off, it was also starting to rain.

_Oh, this is just brilliant._

Now, he had to find some shelter and wait for the rain to stop. There was nothing else he could do.

XXXXXXX

Americat loved being outside. He had been out in the sun for most of the day and when he found the doors closed in the evening, it didn't bother him too much. He'd just go hunting, explore the neighborhood, maybe even have a fight with some other cat like that Russiacat.

It would just be another exciting adventure. Even the rain didn't bother him too much; it was a warm night and the rain not heavy. Besides, he could find shelter anywhere.

But when he passed a row of large bushes, he came to a halt. He could hear a voice. A familiar voice...

"Stupid closed doors, stupid owner, stupid rain, stupid, stupid, stupid..."

Americat blinked a few times, then grinned. "Englandcat!", he yelled and jumped under the bushes.

The other cat jumped in surprise and hissed, but relaxed slightly upon recognizing the intruder. "Idiot, don't scare me like that!", Englandcat grumbled.

Americat just shrugged and sat down next to him. "So, what are you doing here? Your home is some streets away, isn't it?", he asked.

"T-that's none of your business!", Englandcat sputtered.

Americat grinned. "Don't tell me you got lost!" When he received no answer, he chuckled. "So you _really_ got lost.

"And so what if I did?", Englandcat challenged.

"I'll help you back home, of course!", Americat exclaimed, "A hero can't just leave a friend in trouble. And we can get a snack on the way."

If he was a human, Englandcat would surely have blushed. "Don't be ridiculous! Also, I'm not hungry!" But his rumbling stomach betrayed him.

Americat laughed. "I know you hate the rain, so you can just wait here while I find something to eat!" And before the other had a chance to find a retort, he jumped out of the bushes again.

Not much later, he returned with a mole. "Dinner's ready!", he said in a singsong-voice while putting the mole on the ground next to Englandcat.

Englandcat eyed the food warily. "And you expect me to eat this?", he asked.

"Of course!", Americat answered, "it's tasty. And I caught it for you, so you have to eat it!"

Englandcat sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll eat it...", he muttered. He ate the most part and left the rest for Americat to finish.

Americat wanted to help him find home right away, but it was still raining and since Englandcat refused to go out in the rain, they had to wait.

XXXXXXX

While they were waiting for the rain to stop, they talked. Or rather, Americat bubbled on about his adventures and how awesome he was and even about how awesome his owner was, so all Englandcat had to do was nod along and agree from time to time.

When the rain finally stopped, they stood, stretched and left the bushes.

"Now let's bring you back home!", Americat shouted out in the night.

Englandcat groaned. "Don't be so loud, you'll wake everyone up!"

Americat just laughed and led the way, Englandcat following with a sigh.

Along the way, they met other cats. Americat got in a squabble with Prussiacat over who was more awesome, while Germouser was just as annoyed as Englandcat and oblivious Itabby wanted everyone to play together. When Prussiacat stormed off to go bother Austriacat and Germouser left with Itabby, Americat and Englandcat continued their journey.

Soon, they met Russiacat, but thankfully, Belaruskitty and Ukrainekitty turned up, too, so the fight didn't start as badly as it normally would. They made some forced conversation and after Russiacat was dragged away by the two female cats, Englandcat and Americat could go on.

After that, they didn't meet anyone else. A little while later, they reached the street where Englandcat lived.

"See? I got you here safely!", Americat said proudly.

Englandcat smiled slightly. "Yes, you did. And you even behaved when we met Russiacat."

Americat grinned. "Yes, I'm awesome like that. Now, let's get you to your house!"

"And what will you do once we get there?", Englandcat asked.

Americat shrugged. "Leave for my own home, I guess", he answered, then added grinning, "but if you want, I could stay so you won't be lonely in case you're still locked out!"

Englandcat would have blushed again. "I-idiot!"

When they reached the house, they heard their owners talking. "Seems like they've been on a date again...", Englandcat said.

"And that's why you were locked out!", Americat concluded, to which Englandcat just rolled his eyes.

They joined their owners, meowing to greet them.

"Scone!", Arthur exclaimed upon seeing his cat, "I thought you were in the house!"

Alfred laughed. "Hamburger is here, too, so it seems they were on an adventure together!" He picked up his cat, while Arthur picked up his own.

While their owners bid each other goodnight, Americat and Englandcat exchanged goodbyes. "We should go on another adventure soon! I had a lot of fun tonight!", Americat said.

Englandcat just muttered: "We'll see about that."

When Alfred and his cat had left, Arthur brought his own cat inside. "I'm sorry you got locked out", the man said, "I hope that idiot's cat didn't bother you."

Englandcat just meowed and made his way to the sofa. While the night hadn't turned out as badly as he had first thought, he was still glad he was finally back home. Now, he could have a good night's rest.

When he closed his eyes, he dreamed of sunshine, flower-fields and adventures with a certain other cat.


End file.
